


I Still Get Jealous

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Smut, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's jealous of what Ashton calls the fans sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

"I don't like it when you call the fans, baby girls" Luke says out of the blue, setting his phone down on the counter of the dressing room, after reading Ashton's tweet.

Ashton looks up from his seat, confused, "What?" He asks, setting his phone down also.

Michael and Calum look up from their phones, from Luke to Ashton, "Looks like someones about to get in trouble," Calum laughs and Ashton give him a stern look, "We'll leave." He says quickly, dragging Michael along with him despite his protest. Michael says a quick, "Have fun, Ash!" before the door closes.

Luke's still looking at Ashton through the mirror with crossed arms, "I said I don't like it when you call the fans your baby girls." Luke mumbles, just loud enough for Ashton to here.

Ashton slowly stands up, "Is someone jealous?" He walks to Luke, "Why are you jealous?" Ashton chuckles, standing close behind him.

Luke huffs, "The only thing you ever call me is babe," Luke frowns at Ashton through the mirror.

Ashton closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around Luke's waist. He rests his head on Luke's shoulder, "What do you want me to call you?" Ashton asks, beginning to kiss his neck. "Baby boy?" _another kiss_ "Honey?" _another kiss_ "Kitten?" _another kiss_ "Princess?" Luke whimpers and Ashton smirks against his neck.

"Princess, huh? Didn't think you were into that?" Ashton starts unbuckling Luke's pants, only pushing the back off to expose Luke's ass. Ashton places two fingers in front of Luke's mouth, he sucks them in almost immediately.

"Look at yourself, you look like royalty. Rub your ass against me, princess, you know you want to." Ashton whispers, and Luke complies. Beginning to push his ass against Ashton's clothed cock.

He can feel it still, even through Ashton's boxers and jeans, he can _still_ feel Ashton's cock. Luke moans around Ashton's fingers, "Fuck yeah, princess, you deserve a crown," He removes his fingers from Luke's mouth, "Unbutton your shirt," Ashton tells him, reaching down between them to tease Luke's hole.

"I won't put it in unless you unbutton your shirt" Ashton states

Luke quickly unbuttons his blue flannel shirt, "Please, Ashton" He begs

Ashton slowly enters both fingers into Luke, he whines, "Please, Ashton, just fuck me. I'm ready" They make eye contact in the mirror.

Ashton slowly removes his fingers from Luke and helps him out of his pants, he unzips his pants also and strokes his cock. He slaps it against Luke's ass a couple times, "Ashton, fuck me please" Luke gasps when Ashton presses his cock against his entrance.

"As you wish, my princess" Ashton says, pushing into Luke. Once he's bottomed out, he pulls out and thrusts back into Luke again, gripping his waist. Luke's shirt comes off the side of his shoulder and he lifts his leg up to rest on the counter. That turns Ashton on because he's fucking Luke harder now.

Ashton grabs Luke's chin and lifts it up towards the mirror, "See how you look? No one will be able to put you in his state," Luke cheeks are flushed red and he's biting his lip, "Because you're _my_ princess and no one can take your place" Ashton states, kissing his neck and speeding up his pace

"All yours, I'm all yours. Ash, i'm so close" Luke whimpers, stroking himself to his orgasm

He cums with a loud shout, "Yes, Ashton" and that makes Ashton cum inside him, fucking him until he's too sensitive.

They clean up and Ashton sits on the couch, Luke sits on his lap, "So you like it when I call you pr-" Luke covers Ashtons mouth

"Don't call me that in front of Michael and Calum" Luke frowns, removing his hand from Ashton's mouth

"Why not? I think it's hot" Ashton asks

"Yeah, but you're my boyfriend, if I told my friends that they'd think it was weird"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Ashton responds

"You can call me, Baby boy" Luke smirks, kissing Ashton deeply

Michael and Calum walk in and quickly shielding their eyes, "Ew, god! Leave it for your house!" Michael screams, trying to find his seat with his eyes still shut.

"Shut up, Michael" Ashton laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> PROMPTS ARE ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
